One Bad Apple
One Bad Apple is the fourth episode of the third season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the fifty-sixth episode overall. The episode involves the arrival of Babs Seed, Apple Bloom's cousin, from Manehattan. Despite positive expectations from the Cutie Mark Crusaders as Babs also has a blank flank, Babs rejects their efforts and progresses into a bully-like character along with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The episode hence mainly centres around the CMC's attempts at resolving this problem. Production and development On July 19, 2012, the show's composer, William Anderson, released a photo of himself with a screen displaying the Cutie Mark Crusaders with the time-code "01:03:22:21" and the production code "mlp_304_032b_000" at the corners of the screen. On October 18, 2012, EW.com published an article stating that an upcoming installment of the show deals with the issue of bullying, quoting show head writer Meghan McCarthy that "It explores how you should handle a bully, and sometimes what the source of bullying is," and that "It's wrapped in a story that's really fun and funny, and has music, and doesn't feel heavy-handed." Synopsis From The Hub press release "The Cutie Mark Crusaders are crushed when Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seed, rejects their invitation to become a fellow Crusader and instead becomes a bully determined to make their lives miserable." From Zap2it "The Cutie Mark Crusaders are crushed when Babs Seed rejects their invitation to become a fellow Crusader and instead becomes''sic]'' a bully." From FYI Television "The Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to invite Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed into their group, but they are soon wondering if that would be a good thing when the foal refuses their invitation and instead begins to bully them." Friendship Lesson When there's a bully that's threatening you, you should tell a grown-up that you really trust. It's not tattling when it's a situation that someone can get hurt in. Even if they threaten you if you tell, Speaking up and out can turn the meanest bullies to BFFs. Summary 'A New Arrival' The episode starts out with Apple Bloom worrying about what to wear to pick up her cousin, Babs Seed, at the train station. Applejack tells her not to worry, and that they have something in common: no cutie mark. Apple Bloom starts overreacting and trying on more outfits, and finally Applejack tugs her along out of the house and to the train station. Apple Bloom brings along Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to try and have Babs Seed join the Cutie Mark Crusaders. When Babs arrives at the train station, Apple Bloom rushes up to her and introduces herself and the other members of the CMC. Babs looks overwhelmed and nervous. Soon after, Apple Bloom tells her that they have a big surprise for her, and covers Babs' eyes with her hooves. She takes them away to reveal the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo act out the different things to do in the clubhouse while Apple Bloom takes Babs on a tour of the clubhouse. Despite the CMC's efforts, Babs seems unimpressed. In an attempt to convince her to join the CMC, Scootaloo decides to show Babs the exceptional float they made for the Summer Harvest Parade. Unfortunately, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon intervene, naming the float as "funny looking" rather than just "fun." The two keep berating the CMC until they cast their eyes upon Babs, making fun of her blank flank. As a result, Babs ultimately feels pressured to join Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, rather than the CMC. Babs then takes the initiative to destroy the CMC's float, remarking "it looks like somebody's pumpkin just got squashed." Recognising Babs as a bully, Sweetie Belle suggests they tell Applejack. However, with Babs threatening retribution if they do so, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom think otherwise. The show then flows into a song, presenting the many different situations where Babs has victimised them. Afterwards, the CMC learn Babs has occupied the clubhouse, along with Diamond Tiara and Siver Spoon. This causes Sweetie Belle to break down and cry. Once again, Sweetie Belle again suggests they talk to Applejack, but Apple Bloom diverts this by saying they need to fight back. She plots that they should make Babs the guest of honour at the Summer Harvest Parade, inferring the CMC will do something to embarrass Babs. In order to do so, they make another float the night before, but this time it is booby trapped. The float additionally is intricate with gold paint making it more appealing for Babs to steal it on the day. 'The Summer Harvest Parade' When the day comes, the CMC successfully trick Babs on to the float, however Applejack comes to speak to the CMC before the Parade begins. The conversation reveals that Babs was actually bullied back in Manehattan, making Apple Bloom realise Babs was only bullying them to avoid being bullied herself. Desperately, the CMC try to find a way to stop the float from collapsing at the end of a cliff, as they have come to the revelation they are bullies themselves for doing such. By riding on a cabbage float made by Pinkie Pie, the CMC garner enough speed to catch up to the float before it descends down the cliff and into muddy water. However, to prevent Babs from falling, the CMC have to remove her by taking her driver's spot. Hence, though the CMC successfully remove Babs, they end up being thrown into the muddy water as they had planned Babs to be. 'Epilogue' Babs ends up appreciating the CMC's saving her, and is touched that they did after she had previously bullied them. The CMC reveal they booby trapped the float, as well as the fact they know about Babs' bullying in Manehattan. Babs apologies too and resolves that they "start over." Conclusively, Babs joins the CMC before returning to Manehattan, promising to tell her big sister about her own bullies, and to start a Manehattan branch of the CMC. When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon come around, she revokes them in defense of the CMC, exclaiming "that's not the way you talk to my friends!" She then threatens to tell their mothers, causing to back away and fall in the mud. Babs then gets on the train and departs Ponyville Quotes :Apple Bloom: What... just happened? :Scootaloo: I think Babs just went to the dark side. :Sweetie Belle: We have to tell Applejack! :Apple Bloom: No! We're not snitches! :Scootaloo: Yeah, and we're not babies! :Sweetie Belle: Then... why do I feel like crying? :Scootaloo: Pinkie Pie, let us in! :Pinkie Pie: laughs Funny joke! :Apple Bloom: No, really! Let- us- in! :Pinkie Pie: Ohhh! Here! :Pinkie Pie: Veggie salad! :Apple Bloom: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: Veggie salad! :Sweetie Belle: And we figured out you were just doing it to avoid getting picked on in Ponyville. But, by then... we were the ones being bullies. And... why does life have to be so ironic?! Gallery :One Bad Apple image gallery References Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders